Alerte Panda!
by Tristana
Summary: Crackfic assummée où Poudlard est envahi par une force plantigradesque au grand dam de Severus. Et il y a aussi association involontaire de malfaiteur chez les deux membres du Xème âge des factions ennemies... pour ne citer personne.


Ciel, une Potterfic! Et en français. Il va neiger. (Enfin, à part pour les rares qui me connaissent depuis que j'ai commencé les fics, c'est pas une évidence.)  
Que l'on se rassure, c'est seulement pour cinq minutes.

En ce mois de NaNoWriMo, je m'ennuyais et juste avant une wordwar, j'ai demandé à une de mes collègues, DTG, ce que je pouvais écrire. Elle me répond, en vrac: Potter, Dramione, gators et que sais-je. Et des pandas.

Warning: Pas de Dramione ici mais: des bêtises, mon humour mal fichu, Severus qui pète un boulon, des pandas et le machiavellisme de Lord Voldy.

Résumé: Poudlard subit une invasion un peu particulière. Et bien sûr... tout part en cacahouètes.

Disclaimer: Pas à moi... JKR... gnagnagna - non pas la Warner, la Warner c'est bleh et pis c'est tout! /sort

Bonne lecture et à une prochaine peut être!

* * *

Des pandas... des pandas ont envahis Poudlard et pour le coup, même Dumbledore n'avait pas d'explications. Si seulement Severus n'était pas coincé dans cette école qui tenait plus de la gériatrie qu'autre chose.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Mais quand même. Des pandas! L'un d'eux avait pris place dans la Grande Salle sur la table des professeurs et il pouvait voir que le chêne massif n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Les élèves avaient depuis longtemps abandonné le navire comme les rats qu'ils étaient. Tous sauf... ben oui, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Il lâcha un soupir, le genre de soupirs entendu seulement chez les agonisants.

"Potter, loin de moi l'idée de vous détourner de vos pulsions de mort – j'irais jusqu'à dire que je vous encourage de tout coeur dans cette voie – mais essayez de penser à autre chose qu'à votre petite personne."

"Pardon?" s'étrangla ledit Potter, qui semblait ne s'être toujours pas habitué aux remarques acerbes de son enseignant.

"Ce que je veux dire, Potter, c'est que si vous vous en prenez à ce panda et finissez en charpie, vous allez mettre des entrailles et du sang partout et même un Recurvite ne servira pas à grand chose."

A ces mots, il tourna les talons, estimant avoir fait son devoir et se dédouanant des possibles conséquences en arguant qu'il avait bien averti Harry Potter.

Il croisa McGonagall qui filait à toute vitesse en direction de la salle. "Ah, Severus! Auriez-vous vu Harry et ses amis? J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tous les élèves."

"Les Gryffondors, Minerva. Ils sont parfaitement imperméable au concept de l'instinct de survie."

"Dans la Grande Salle?"

Il acquiesça, et l'observa partir en jurant comme un charretier, quelque chose qui le surprenait encore maintenant. Décidément, même s'il n'avait pas été à Serpentard, tout plutôt qu'être le Directeur de Maison de cette bande de crétins dégénérés. Et il restait poli.

C'est alors qu'il croisa un autre plantigrade. Une vraie invasion. De quoi se tirer un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux.

"Severuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uus!"

Oups... le directeur semblait avoir enfin complètement perdu les pédales. Enfin, parce que très honnêtement, Severus s'en doutait depuis un certain temps.

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur?"

"Severus, est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mentionné quelque chose?"

"Pas à ma connaissance, mais il ne me dit pas tout." Et ça faisait un peu mal à son ego.

"Oh, très bien très bien. Parce que, voyez-vous, je crains fort de devoir faire appel à des experts pour les ramener loin d'ici."

"Bien sûr, et ce n'est pas comme si ces animaux ne savaient pas se servir d'un Portoloin..."

"Severus, si je ne vous connaissais pas depuis aussi longtemps je dirais que vous vous payez ma tête."

"Je n'oserais jamais."

Le regard jeté par dessus ces insupportables lunettes en demi-lune lui indiqua que le directeur n'était pas dupe. Peut être qu'il n'était pas aussi sénile qu'il donnait à penser les trois-quarts du temps. Ce qui en soit était impressionnant.

C'est ce moment que choisit un hibou pour se poser à proximité. Reconnaissant le grand-duc comme celui de Lucius, Severus s'empara de la lettre que gardait l'animal. Ses sourcils firent un aller simple pour ses cheveux.

_Severus, j'ai tout fait pour le dissuader mais tu connais le Maître... il a des idées assez ésotériques et est largement assez tête de mule pour ne rien écouter. Les pandas que tu vois à Poudlard résultent de son brusque intérêt pour une organisation moldue, le WWF. Il trouvait que transformer chacune de leurs images de pandas en animal réel ficherait le boxon partout. _

_Lucius_

_ps: Dumbledore est un grand supporter du WWF, je crois que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il a eu cette idée 'brillante'. Courage. _

* * *

Non j'ai pas honte. Les tomates sont à votre droite.


End file.
